Discussion utilisateur:Matauf
Bonsoir ! Je travaille sur le Modéle dit "Cast" sur la Page d'Accueil vu que je n'aurais pas terminer ce soir, je laisserais la ou je m'en serais arrêter, donc si quelqu'un te faît la remarque, dit que c'est moi qui améliore quelques petites choses. ^^ Merci d'Avance ! Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|''Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 3, 2013 à 18:04 (UTC) Tchat Switch *Hector Evans Re *9:29 Zibi game salut *9:29 Switch1515 SaLuT CaVa ?! *9:29 Zibi game oui *9:29 Hector Evans :( *Switch1515 a été éjecté par Ayu05. *9:30 Ayu05 Hector:Viens stp *Switch1515 a rejoint le tchat. *9:30 Sulian72 je vais faire un concour sur mon wiki je est je vais ni='omer admin *beug *9:31 Switch1515 Mais koi ;( *9:31 Hector Evans Oui, mais évite les majuscules en plein milieu de mots, tu le fait expres m**** *9:31 Switch1515 D'accord *9:31 Sulian72 tu dit sa a qui *9:31 Hector Evans Switch *9:31 Switch1515 A moi, le loup *9:31 Hector Evans ... *9:31 Ayu05 Tu es pas un loup *9:31 Switch1515 X( *9:31 Ayu05 nn *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Ayu05 nn *nn *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Ayu05 nn *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Sulian72 non *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Ayu05 nn *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Sulian72 non *9:31 Ayu05 nn *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Sulian72 non *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Ayu05 n *9:31 Sulian72 non *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Ayu05 n *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Sulian72 non *non *9:31 Ayu05 nn *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Sulian72 non *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Ayu05 nn *9:31 Sulian72 non *9:32 Switch1515 si *9:32 Sulian72 non *9:32 Ayu05 nn *9:32 Switch1515 sis *9:32 Sulian72 non *9:32 Hector Evans (stop) *9:32 Switch1515 is *9:32 Ayu05 nn *9:32 Sulian72 non *non *9:32 Ayu05 nn *nn *9:32 Switch1515 (stop) *9:32 Zibi game STOP *9:32 Switch1515 (stop) *(stop) *9:32 Hector Evans Switch arrete !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *9:32 Switch1515 Hector : d'accord *9:32 Ayu05 >:o *9:33 Hector Evans D'accord ne marche pas si c'est pour recommencer juste apres *9:33 Ayu05 Mais tu es pas un lopu *9:33 Hector Evans (stop) *9:34 Sulian72 je fait un concour sur mon wiki *9:34 Ayu05 Lopu? *9:34 Switch1515 Sulian : je peux participer ? (biensur il va me dire nn :p ) *9:34 Sulian72 biensur il ta dire si *9:35 Switch1515 nn pas lopu je suis un humain voila *9:35 Sulian72 je te debloque *9:35 Ayu05 Voila :p *9:35 Switch1515 Ayu : t content maintenant ? je suis un humain et je suis fière de l'être ca te vas :) *9:35 Ayu05 ouais *http://fr.pokemon-noir-et-blanche-2.wikia.com/wiki/Spécial:Chat *9:35 Switch1515 ok bien *Sulian72 a quitté le tchat. *9:36 Hector Evans si t'es un humain pk avoir déclanché une bagarre tt a l'heure ? *9:37 Switch1515 Hector : j'ai po fait de bagarre ;( *Sulian72 a rejoint le tchat. *9:37 Sulian72 bug seloe *9:37 Hector Evans si *9:37 Ayu05 Si *9:38 Switch1515 Qui veut que je sois gentil avec vous et que je change cette photo de loup pourri fait un (y) left [[Utilisateur:Hector Evans|Hector '']][[Discussion utilisateur:Hector Evans|''Evans]] ♪ IE3 Salut~! Aujourd'hui je vais finir le Modèle "Cast" pour la page d'Accueil non terminer, je vais renommer la page Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! en "Inazuma Eleven 3 (jeu)" car celui est beaucoup plus compréhensible pour les Nouveaux Utilisateurs,(Snowy et moi sommes du même avis" ^^ il va falloir modifier pleins de pages pour mettre ce nouveau nom ! J'espère compter sur ton Aide, et celle des autres. =) Merci d'Avance. Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 4, 2013 à 10:36 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven 3 (Jeu) Slt sur toute les page des équipe et membres des participant au FFI j'ai mis inazuma eleven 3 (jeu) il reste plus que les équipe mechante et les équipe du jeu A+ Fichier:Aiden.png [[Utilisateur:Jonathan Froste|Jonathan]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jonathan Froste|Froste]] ☁ Merci,je fait que mon travail de fan d'inazuma eleven et Go.J'aurai une faveur. Pourrais-tu recommander mon blog pour des trucs d'inazuma eleven.Mon blog s'appelle www.Sephorah.fr.Tu peux le faire ou pas? 83.202.143.77 août 4, 2013 à 13:49 (UTC)Signée par la propriétaire de www.sephorah.fr,Sephorah Aniambossou83.202.143.77 août 4, 2013 à 13:49 (UTC) Re: Joyeux Anniversaire! Merci cher élève~!! ;D Je suis actuellement en Allemagne, donc dans l'incapacité d'éditer le Wiki (je t'envoie depuis ma tablette~). Je ne sais pas tout à fait quand je vais rentrer :c Fichier:SnowyBoy_signature,_petit_Shawn.png'SnowyBoy❄' août 4, 2013 à 14:40 (UTC) Merci.Comment s'appelle le Keshin assemblé de Sousha Maestro,Kensei Lancelot et Manji Pegasus Arc?Dans l'épisode 44 de Go? 83.202.232.10 août 4, 2013 à 15:51 (UTC)Sephorah83.202.232.10 août 4, 2013 à 15:51 (UTC) On ne saurait jamais changer le comportement des gens, mais l'influencer (positivement xD). Tu peux déjà lancer ton projet, et je verrais si c'est bien ou pas~! PS: Merci encore ;) Fichier:SnowyBoy_signature,_petit_Shawn.png'SnowyBoy❄' août 4, 2013 à 19:47 (UTC) merci je ne recommencerais plusAnton Gattuso 1 (discussion) août 6, 2013 à 15:14 (UTC) Image Slt j'ai mis une des tes image en tranparent dis le moi si tu vouler ses http://fr.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Joseph.png. Fichier:Aiden.png [[Utilisateur:Jonathan Froste|Jonathan]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jonathan Froste|Froste]] ☁ Catégorie Pour limiter le nombre de catégorie sur les pages Personnages, on ne mettra que les équipes dont le personnages a jouer dedans dans l'Anime, et plus ceux du Jeu ! (Va falloir les enlever) Sinon ça prend trop de place. Merci d'Avance :) Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 6, 2013 à 16:17 (UTC) merci Page en anglais Sur la page Nanobana Kinako toute la partie histoire est en anglais: ''Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Midori et Akane thought that she was a new manager but she explains that she's Raimon's new ace striker as she reveals her shirt number being number 10 and shocks Shindou and Tsurugi. ''...'' Il faudrai modifier cette page. left [[Utilisateur:Hector Evans|''Hector '']][[Discussion utilisateur:Hector Evans|''Evans]] ♪ août 7, 2013 à 07:48 (UTC) Tkt C'était juste pour te prévenir ;) Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 7, 2013 à 15:42 (UTC) Re: Catégorie Salut~! Oui je pense que beaucoup trop de catégorie on perdu leurs Importances, En Catégorie, on ne mettra plus que les noms d'équipes que le joueurs a jouer dans l'Anime ! Les équipes du Jeu seront marquer dans la section "Equipes Exclusives du Jeu", De plus les catégorie protagoniste et Antagoniste, devarit être supprimer aussi, car elles ont insérer nimporte ou pour rien ! Je conseille donc de les supprimer. Tout ce que je viens de dire, c'est ce que sont en train de faire les personnes du Wiki Inazuma Eleven en Anglais, et je vois une nette diminution des catégorie, c'est plus fluide en clair. Encore Autre chose, je compte simplifier, les couleurs pour les Supertechniques, dans les pages personnages, je te dirait tout quand je l'aurait fais. Le Modèle Navibox est désormais plus facile a insérer sur les pages, Par Exemple sur la page "Epsilon" le modèle est: Je compte réaliser dans les prochains jours tout les Modèles Navibox nécessaires. Enfin vola c'est tout. Merci d'Avance Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 9, 2013 à 09:56 (UTC) Re: ... Je ne vois pas de Solutions pour les catégorie des équipes du Jeu :/ le mieux c'est de les mettrent dans la section "Equipes Exclusives du Jeu" et de les enlever des catégories. Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 9, 2013 à 10:29 (UTC) Re: Equipes Exclusives du Jeu Au lieu de mettre les équipes du Jeu ou le joueur a jouer en Catégorie, on les met comme ça sur les Pages: Equipes Exclusives du Jeu *Néo Epsilon En faisant ça, il y aura moins de catégorie, et ça sera plus lisible. Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 9, 2013 à 10:34 (UTC) Re: Catégorie C'est beaucoup plus lisible et simple :) Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 9, 2013 à 10:36 (UTC) salut pour vous aider faut faire quoi ? arthur meyrat Arthur meyrat (discussion) août 9, 2013 à 11:17 (UTC) thumb|left Luc80:commment on fais un logo merci d'avance Luc80 (discussion) août 10, 2013 à 09:40 (UTC) Salut Salut Matt,stp j'ai aussi besoin d'une signature.Comment je fais?août 10, 2013 à 15:51 (UTC)Mohamed9 (discussion) slt ses mark80 tu pourrais me dire comment fair un logo sur un wiki par èxemple l'image inazuma eleven sp merci d'avance Mark80 (discussion) août 11, 2013 à 09:38 (UTC)thumb Matt tu sai bien que je suis noob en wiki.:d Mais est ce que si tu a du temp libre ,tu pourai réorganiser mon wiki stp. Merci d'avance. Florian974 (discussion) août 11, 2013 à 15:16 (UTC) Page Inutile Slt Saifeddine a crée une page qui existe deja es que tu pourrait la supprimer Équipe Rouge, je serais sur le tchat vers 14h. Fichier:Aiden.png [[Utilisateur:Jonathan Froste|Jonathan]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jonathan Froste|Froste]] ☁ cc ca va j'aime bien la compagnie insulte slt dsl pour derange anton il insulte se koi sa >:o il doi etre banni sa va le apperendre a insulte Saifeddine (discussion) août 12, 2013 à 13:36 (UTC) Slt desole de te derange mais je te signale que Anton m'a insulté je ne l'accepte pas car je n'ai rien fait alors stp si tu peux faire quelque chose sa lui aprendra merci Re, je suis désolé mon tchat bug mais je t'ai envoyer le lien de l'image bisous Rachel Rachel.Evans (discussion) août 12, 2013 à 17:30 (UTC) je suis banni pour combien de jours ? Fichier:Temporpheus7talk.png [[Utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|Anton]][[Discussion utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|Gattuso]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|1'']] août 13, 2013 à 09:44 (UTC) c'est injuste j'ai pas i nsulte saifeddine je rigolais vous etez tous contre moi ca se fait pas ;( ;( Fichier:Temporpheus7talk.png [[Utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|''Anton]][[Discussion utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|Gattuso]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|1'']] août 13, 2013 à 09:47 (UTC) le lien stp envoi le lien de wiki GX Fichier:Temporpheus7talk.png [[Utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|''Anton]][[Discussion utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|Gattuso]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|1'']] août 13, 2013 à 09:50 (UTC) 100000000000000000000000000 Excuses je reconnais ma faute et je vais attendre :( Fichier:Temporpheus7talk.png [[Utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|''Anton]][[Discussion utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|Gattuso]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|1'']] août 13, 2013 à 10:17 (UTC) Image thumb|Yu Gi Oh et Joseph King j'espere qu'elle te plaira :D Rachel.Evans (discussion) août 13, 2013 à 14:29 (UTC) Slut matauf comme prévu je veut que tu marque (""Salut venez voir mon nouveau wiki svp :http://fr.sypro.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Spyro.) Merci matauf J'ai vrement voté pour toi matauf je te jure. Matauf,on peut se voir sur le tchat,si t'as le temps.Et je suis contente que tout le monde m'acceuille avec grands plaisirs. Je peux te demander un truc. Tu peux aller sur mon blog,si t'as le temps.Désolée de t'embêter mais tu peux ou pas? Sephorah (discussion) août 13, 2013 à 20:18 (UTC)Sephorah tu est quin sal infouarer Tchat Slt dsl je ne suis pas se matin mais aprés midi je suis la est se soir aussi dsl A+ Fichier:Aiden.png [[Utilisateur:Jonathan Froste|''Jonathan]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jonathan Froste|Froste]] ☁ En ce jour symbolique... Salut Matt' ! :) Je t'écris ce message pour te signaler une page erronée... MAIS NON ! ^^ '''JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE DIEUX MATAFU !!!' :D Passe une bonne journée :) À bientôt ! PingoléonF août 16, 2013 à 06:43 (UTC) Bon Anniversaire Bon anniversaire matauf!!! :) Fichier:Austine.png [[Utilisateur:Austine Truesdale|''Austine]][[Discussion utilisateur:Austine Truesdale|Truesdale]] ★ août 16, 2013 à 08:41 (UTC) Coucou ! Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire petit dieu Matafu ^^ Je vois que d'autres membres m'ont devancé, j'en suis confus ^^ A bientôt et profite de la journée :P Fichier:TEtalk10.png [[Utilisateur:Tardis50|Tardis]][[Discussion utilisateur:Tardis50|50]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Tardis50|@'']] août 16, 2013 à 12:53 (UTC) slt Fichier:Tenma's_Raimon_(GO)_Sprite.png Saifeddine août 17, 2013 à 20:11 (UTC) sltSaifeddine (discussion) août 17, 2013 à 20:52 (UTC) singature slt dsl pour derange pk ma singature marche pas aide moi svp merci :) Saifeddine (discussion) août 18, 2013 à 16:42 (UTC) Pk? Pk tu m'as bloqué en même temps que Jaden31? Fichier:Austine.png [[Utilisateur:Austine Truesdale|''Austine]][[Discussion utilisateur:Austine Truesdale|Truesdale]] ★ août 20, 2013 à 08:18 (UTC) sltSaifeddine (discussion) août 21, 2013 à 13:53 (UTC) Matauf ! Débanni moi ! Je suis désolé ! Mes humbles excuses ! S'il te plaît ! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130701135728/inazuma-eleven/fr/images/0/00/Sans-titrey.png 'Switch1515 X' Coucou, stp tu peux me donner le lien du tchat Yu Gi Oh ? Merci :D Rachel.Evans (discussion) août 21, 2013 à 17:05 (UTC) Tu sais comment créer un modèles ? Si non, qui s'en ait occup sur ton wiki GX ? C'est injuste je lui ais rien dit elle m'a traite de .... et je lui dit arrete A+ c'est ;( ;( anton slt dsl pour derange anton ma dit un gros mon il ma dit t'est le plus con au monde connard espece d'omosexys se koi sa il m'enrve >;o Saifeddine (discussion) août 26, 2013 à 14:32 (UTC) Tchat Slt, en a un probléme sur le tchat inazuma eleven donc voila j'étais sur le tchat avec Ayu et Roroabeaucon 5 minute aprés Ayu il pars donc moi et Roroabeacon en a parler et la 5 minute aprés Ayu arrive et nous banni du tchat alors que en a rien dis en parler si sa aller et la il vien de bannir Zelda a chaque fois qui bannie quel'un il dis sa "je suis un illiinati je vis a marseille est et suis la pour vous bloqué" Jonathan Froste Dsl ma signature bug Salut c'est Ayu 05 on a trafiquer mon compte l'utilisateur qui a pris ma place fauis du nimporte quoi tu peut preve nir Brique Broue qu'un autre compte sera crrerAyu05 août 31, 2013 à 17:04 (UTC) Re: IE SP je comprends pas le message que tu m'as envoyé celui avec le lien Torch2000 (discussion) août 31, 2013 à 19:03 (UTC) Nouveautées Salut! ça va ? Je voulais juste te mettre au courant pour te dire que maintenant il y a une technique plus simple pour mettre les supertechniques sur les pages → Modèle:H/doc ça sera plus pratique pour les utilisateurs qui sont pas très fort dans le mode source ^^ C'était juste pour te prévenir et que tu passe le mot. =) Merci d'Avance. septembre 1, 2013 à 10:54 (UTC) De retour~! Salut! Je ne sais pas si tu l'a remarqué, mais je suis de retour! (Dommage, je recommence les cours demain --') Enfin, c'est juste pour savoir si tu veux discuter sur le tchat, car il y a moyen que je vienne. Oh, je voulais aussi savoir ce que tu pense du nouveau modèle que j'ai créé (Fait par moi-même cette fois :P). Il est sur la page d'accueil, tu ne saurais pas le rater~ ^^ Fichier:SnowyBoy_signature,_petit_Shawn.png'SnowyBoy❄' septembre 1, 2013 à 11:04 (UTC) Désolé.. ^^" J'ai quitté avant que tu n'arrives.. Dommage que j'ai recommencé l'école aujourd'hui... :( Fichier:SnowyBoy_signature,_petit_Shawn.png'SnowyBoy❄' septembre 2, 2013 à 18:51 (UTC) Equipes Matauf il faudrait faire les équipe de galaxy je vais commencer storm Wolf (Super shawn (discussion) septembre 1, 2013 à 20:10 (UTC) slt :m Fichier:Temporpheus7talk.png [[Utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|Anton]][[Discussion utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|Gattuso]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|1'']] septembre 5, 2013 à 20:11 (UTC) cc Sur ma page de profil un utilisateur que je ne connaît pas m'avais mis des mots indésirable si tu vois se que je veux dire. Et j'aimerai que tu recherche qui es-ce si ça ne te dérange pas. @+ Myrra Kane Nayra (discussion) septembre 7, 2013 à 10:42 (UTC) j'essai de m'inscrire mais qu'est-ce-que c'est le courriel Comportement grave et inacceptable Salut :-) Je tiens à te dire que Switch est banni définitivement du Wiki Mario. J'en peux plus de bannir :'( Je te crois maintenant : il est malsain... Brique-Broque (discussion) septembre 9, 2013 à 20:34 (UTC) Partenariat Salut! Oui ça va ^^ & Aucun Problème! :) septembre 17, 2013 à 17:27 (UTC) cc merci pour l'autre jour sinon je voulais te demander si tu avais un compte skype ? Myrra Kane Nayra (discussion) septembre 24, 2013 à 17:13 (UTC) Derniers Messages Salut~! Oui désolé, je suis assez débordé ces temps-ci avec le Lycée :(( Je n'ai pas le temps de la faire malheureusement :/ septembre 24, 2013 à 17:59 (UTC) Ok dsl Ok dsl je suis habitué à GX. Fichier:Austine.png [[Utilisateur:Austine Truesdale|''Austine]][[Discussion utilisateur:Austine Truesdale|Truesdale]] ★ septembre 27, 2013 à 15:34 (UTC) Nouveau Wiki cc c Nayra Je ne c pas si tu es au courant mais j'ai crée un wiki sur les dragons donc je me demandais si tu voulais m'aider à le construire car je n'arrive pas a crée des modèle ect... .Si oui préviens moi. AIDE MOI STP Myrra Kane Nayra (discussion) octobre 2, 2013 à 10:14 (UTC) Salut Salut tu peux venir dans le chat Yu Gi Oh Gx Stp merci bye left 'Dawolm !!!' URGENT:A bannir Salut mat,Pourrais-tu bannir : http://fr.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Sp%C3%A9cial:Contributions/82.233.239.110 ? car il a creer la page Equipe Rouge avec aucun contenu juste le mot "bite" pourrais tu le bannir pour cette raison stp?100px [[User:Axel froste2|'Axel']] [[User talk:Axel froste2|'froste']][[User blog:Axel froste2|'2''']] octobre 20, 2013 à 10:08 (UTC) est que tu me dire komen tu trouve les nom des joueurs d inazuma eleven goCertifer octobre 20, 2013 à 17:03 (UTC) bin komen ta mis toute ses info sur I.E go